The Salvatore Wedding
by LadyJamariRose
Summary: As Stefan and Elena's wedding draw closer, Elena finds herself once again fighting her longing for Damon. An unexpected visitor makes an appearance. more reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

He had walked away into the darkness. And Stefan had let him go. Elena sat watching the city lights, her mind on Damon. The day she had come back, her mysterious dark angel had walked away. She loved Stefan with all her heart. He was more important to her than all the world. But she loved Damon too. It might not be in the same way she loved Stefan, but it was still there. Stefan was her angel. He had bought into her life a new world. She had died as a vampire and returned as a human. For him. Stefan had changed her life. She sat in Florence, Italy looking over the city from their apartment. But Damon, her dark angel, her angel of the night had left her. His heart had been broken that night. She had felt it. She had made her choice, by falling into Stefan's arms. She wished she knew of his whereabouts' now. They had a wedding to plan, and she knew Stefan would want Damon to be his best man. But Elena just wanted him at the wedding. She wanted to see him again. After all, she was the only one who understood the fire that burned within him. For, it also burned within her. If Stefan was her angel of light, Damon was angel of night, and right now, she just wanted to see if he was happy. She leaned on the railing of the balcony facing his villa.

"Where are you Damon?" She whispered. "I know you are out there, I need to see you." She waited, looking into the darkness with her human eyes, straining her human ears to pick up any sound that would reveal his presence. But there was none. She sighed and turned to go inside.

Stefan was out hunting. The thought of their difference hit her again. The thought of being a vampire again scared her. But she had made up her mind. On her wedding night, she would revel her plan to him. Her heart skipped a beat, when she realised she only had 3 months left of being human. She looked at the golden circle on her finger, with the blue stone. It meant a lot to her that Stefan had kept it.

Stefan returned then and Elena smiled at him. She insisted that he hunt every night, and Stefan couldn't argue. She was as stubborn as he was, and he had seen there was no point in arguing with her. She looked at the time. The green numbers on the alarm clock read 22:45

"You're back early" she commented. He only smiled at her.

"I missed you." he whispered. She grinned at that. It was how it went every night.

"Matt called. He has accepted your request as the best man. Bonnie and Meredith will be here also." Stefan nodded at that. Then Elena had to know. "Have you heard from that brooding brother of yours?"

"Not since he left Fells Church. But don't worry, he'll turn up." He looked down at her. "he always makes an appearance when you least expect it." Elena looked out the window again nodding in agreement, her thoughts on the appearance he had made in Fells Church. She wondered again what would had happened if she hadn't met Stefan when she did. She knew she had found it hard to resist his charms, and his beautiful smile.

The dark shadow pulled back when Elena had looked out the window. He watched Elena and Stefan leave the room. Damon stood at the window looking around the darkened room. It was a life he didn't belong to. Even with the lights out, their lives were full of light. He had watched Elena stand on the balcony looking over the city. He had heard her whispered words. Damon had almost given in and revealed himself. But something held him back. Lady Elena. She was everything he wasn't. Her blue eyes held love for Stefan. His heart had torn when she had returned. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe, yet at the same time, he wanted to show her the world. But that was Stefan's job. Stefan held the right to protect her, and to keep her safe. Stefan was showing her the world. His fist clenched as he leaned on the railing, exactly as Elena had done. She had changed his life. He had gone to Fells church because Katherine had made him. Damon Salvatore had belonged to the world of darkness. He had wanted Elena to be at his side. He had wanted to bring her into his world. Instead, she had showed him the light. He couldn't feed without seeing her face now. So he had changed his feeding tactics. He still fed every night, but he no longer fed from the innocents. He wasn't ready to reveal his presence to them yet. His little brother had said it himself. In the darkness, Damon grinned. What an appearance he would make.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena looked up at the sound of wings above her head and sighed, disappointed. It was a dove, not a crow. She looked around her. It was the middle of the day, and she was walking to meet her friends. Bonnie and Meredith arrived today. They had dresses to fit. Elena had picked out her own dress months ago, but had waited for her bridesmaids to arrive so they could pick their own dresses. Her own dress, was one designed from the renaissance period. She knew Stefan would love it. She also knew, if Damon saw it, he would smile. It was an exact replica of the one she had been wearing in her dream, the night she had dream danced with him.

"Elena!" a voice yelled at her. She turned, the airport was busy. But it was not hard to find Bonnie and Meredith. She ran to the girls grinning. "Welcome to Italy." she told them breathlessly. Bonnie's hair was the same as it always had been. But Meredith's shoulder length hair looked different. Elena shrugged it off.

After the group hug, Elena grinned "Let's go shopping." she said, and led her friends towards the waiting Limo. She saw Bonnie's eyes widen when the driver got out and opened the door for them. "Thank you Oliva." she said, as she climbed in after the girls. They stared at her.

"What can I say? Stefan spoils me." they talked as the limo speed through the streets to where Elena now lived. Elena led the girls up the stairs, as Oliva followed with the luggage. Elena showed the girls to their rooms. "We can go out for lunch, and then look for dresses."

"so, um, where's that dashing groom of yours?" asked Bonnie.

"Why, right here of course." said Stefan, appearing behind them. He grinned wickedly at Bonnie, when she jumped. They hadn't heard him come in.

"still a you-know-what." he declared. "and if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to." and he was gone.

"Shall we?" Elena laughed. The girls went out and Elena showed her best friends around Florence.

Elena lay on her bed looking at the ceiling. Stefan came in, satisfied after the hunt, and joined her. "What's wrong Elena? Are the girls ok?" Elena nodded, looking into his eyes.

"they picked their dresses out and loved the sights."

"But? There's something on your mind, I can feel it."

"I thought I saw Damon today. He was in the bridal store when Bonnie and Meredith were trying on their dresses. I was standing next to my dress, showing it to the girls. I looked up and met his eyes Stefan. But then he was gone, making me believe it was a hallucination. But now I'm not so sure. It seemed so real." Stefan stared off into the distance. Then he shook his head sadly.  
"I haven't felt him here. I've tried many times to sense him, but he's not here."

Elena sat up, not meeting his eyes. She walked out to the balcony again, Stefan right behind her. His hands rested on her shoulders.

"He's hidden from you before." she said softly. "If he doesn't want to be noticed, you don't notice him."

"But you noticed him, today."

"I'm wondering if he intended me to or not." Elena turned around, looking up to meet his eyes. "It's possible that his guard was dropped."

Stefan's lips formed a thin line. Elena knew she shouldn't have bought it up. Stefan wanted to find his brother, but she knew he was still sore on the subject that Damon would follow her around the city, as he had done in fells church. 'Jealous much' she thought. But took Stefan's hands in hers.

"I'm sure he will show himself Stefan." but she stayed outside as Stefan went back into their room. She just knew that it had been him. She remembered talking to Bonnie, while Meredith had been trying on shoes. They had been discussing her dress, when she had seen him over Bonnie's shoulder. He had been staring at the dress, not even paying attention to her. Then he had realised she was staring at him and met her eyes. She knew those black eyes so well. The expression of amusement had shown on his face, and he had nodded once and vanished. She went inside and grabbed her coat. It was the coat Damon had left on her the night he had left. She needed to clear her head. Stefan was in the lounge talking with the girls. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Just taking a quick walk" she said.

"Elena? Is that Elena?" came a voice? Elena knew that voice and her heart skipped a beat. She looked around the room, not seeing the owner of the voice.

"Matt? Where are you?" she was baffled.

"All the way in America, missing out on the reunion." He said from the speaker phone. Elena laughed.

"You'll be here soon enough though." she told him. "How's Fells Church?"

"It's still here. No evil vampires trying to kill us all this week." she grinned at Stefan at that. "Caroline says to tell you she said hi." Matt said seriously. Elena stopped in her tracks. She knew she should hate Caroline, the girl had schemed against her and Stefan, but that was a long time ago.

"How is she?" Elena asked lightly.

"She's as good as Caroline can be. She said she saw Tyler the other day. But Tyler's not talking to anyone. He hasn't said a word since you came back Elena."

"Caroline went to the institute to see him? Why?"

"She went to rub in his face that she's going to Italy to your wedding I guess." she could almost picture Matt shrugging.

"Matt, I'll talk to you later, I'm going out for a walk."  
"sure Elena. Hey, I thought it was night over there." Elena met Stefan's eyes.

"It is." she managed to say.

"Is Stefan going with you then?" Elena and Stefan were having a silent argument with their wills.

"No, I'm going alone." she told Matt and Stefan firmly.

"Elena….?"

"Matt. I can take care of myself." she said as she walked out, cutting off his and Stefan's objections. She had her vervain, so vampires couldn't use their power against her, and she had her pepper spray, in case there was the odd bad human out there. Elena shoved her hands in her pockets and let her feet lead her. She headed towards the Salvatore Villa. The streets were still busy, and she knew her way off by heart.


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in the room that had been Stefan's. Even with human senses, she could feel his presence here. Stefan had mourned her in this very room. She closed her eyes, feeling his emotions wash over her. Then she moved onto Damon's room. His presence was even stronger. He had bought many girls here, to try and forget her. Elena could feel his anger. She closed her eyes, picturing Damon in this room. She could almost feel him standing behind her.

"You know you really shouldn't wander the streets alone at night." said a dark voice behind her, making her jump. "There might be vampires wandering around."

She opened her eyes and turned to face Damon. His expression was dark.

"Damon." she said, smiling at him. He didn't return her smile.

"I saw you today." she said. "You like my wedding dress?"

His amused expression lasted about a second. "Nice choice." he commented, before his expression darkened again. She took a step back, afraid.  
"Damon?" she didn't understand why he wasn't happy to see her. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I've seen you since you arrived here." he stepped towards her. "You sometimes come and stand in my room here, hopping I'll show myself." He took another step. "You stand on your balcony talking to yourself. And you chose a dress that you wore when you danced with me, to get married in." He did grin then, showing her his white teeth in the dark. "Are you sure you're not marrying the wrong brother?" Elena let out a breath and she turned away from him to hide her smile.

"I'm marrying Stefan." she told him.

"So why do you stand here with me, instead of talking to Matt, enjoying the company of your knight, and your bridesmaids?" he asked. She turned around and found herself looking into his burning black eyes.

"I wanted to see you." she told him, barely able to breath at his closeness. He flashed another grin, his fangs gleaming in the darkness.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked. "You wanted to make sure I'm alright?" He had been reading her mind again. She could only nod. "And you risk your life coming to see me." he said, his voice and expression dark again. His eyes burned into hers. "I had to let 3 vampires know to back off, that you were mine." He said angrily. He stepped back and turned around. She looked at him, with his back to her. Why was he angry?

"Damon?"

"If I hadn't followed you, you would have been lunch to another vampire." he said. "Elena, even Stefan would be disappointed with you. I'm surprised he let you out this late."

"Stefan isn't…." But Damon was looking at her again, with his hypnotic eyes.

"You're lucky I'm around." he told her.

"It's good to see you again." she whispered. He was as he always was. His dark expression softened at that.

"It's good to see you too." he said finally and stepped back, allowing Elena to breath. His back was to her again, and he was looking out the window. "But then, I've seen you in every face." Elena frowned. This wasn't like him. She waited for him to explain.

"It wasn't meant to be like this, I know what I am. I'm a vampire, and I feed off humans…" He stopped and looked at him. "But I can't anymore. Because of you, I hunt in the darker areas now. The beautiful girls I once hunted, I see you in them all. So now, I'm reduced to killing the killers." Elena understood then.

"Is that really a bad thing Damon?" she asked him. He stared at her for a while, before looking away.

"I'm not like you." he said, repeating his words from the night she had come back. "I can't live in a world of light and be happy. I don't belong….." she held a hand up, silencing him.

"No-one's trying to force you to live in our world." she told him, smiling. She remembered how daring she was in her dream. She stepped up to him again. "But we would like you at our wedding. Stefan wants you to be his best man."

Damon closed his eyes. "And what do you want, fair lady?" he asked, looking down at her. She stepped back. He seemed to not want her presence so close to him. "What do you want me to be?" Elena understood perfectly what he meant. A fire blazed between them. He was her dark angel. The fire would always blaze between them. She understood him. He understood her. But she loved Stefan.

"I….I want you to be a brother." she told him gently, seeing the longing in his eyes. "I want you to be happy." She didn't know what else to say. Damon had saved his brothers life a few times now, and he had saved hers tonight and god knows how many other nights. Damon held out a hand towards her. She looked at him, confused.

"Let me show you something." he told her, and she took his hand.

Damon led Elena through the dark streets. She walked at his side, knowing she was safe from any danger. She knew where they were heading. He pulled her towards him at the foot of the building. She held on as he gathered his muscles for the jump. She felt the air rushing around her, remembering the last time he had done this, only they had jumped from a roof to the ground. She felt her balcony beneath her feet, and pulled back. "I thought you had something to show me," she said softly, annoyed. He had bought her home.

"Just look. Look inside." He directed her. She did so. They were looking into the lounge, where Stefan and the girls were still talking to Matt. She watched Stefan, her heart pounding at the sight of him. His eyes full of light that he had never had in Fells Church.

_This is your world Elena. _He spoke to her with his mind now. She looked at him questioningly. She didn't understand what he was getting at. He pulled her to him again and they were on the ground within seconds, Damon absorbing the impact. He led her through to the darker streets of Florence. Homeless people hid from them. There was a dark shadow at the end of the street, and she moved closer to Damon, feeling his eyes on her. _This is my world. _He told her. He led her again through the streets. She was still confused as to what he was trying to get at. Then she saw herself at the entrance to "The gardens" He picked a white rose for her, and handed it to her. She took it gently, so not to prick herself on the thorns. This was where her and Stefan were getting married. They walked, hand in hand through the garden.

"I know what you long for Elena. You are between worlds, one foot in light, the other in darkness." He let her hand go and vanished. She looked around and sighed. 'Still up to his old tricks' she thought to herself, and turned to go when she felt him return. He led her again away from the gardens.

"Damon! Where are we going?" she asked. But he only smiled at her. She saw he was taking her to a large estate. It looked very posh.

"I own this estate now. Legally I shouldn't. But I paid good money for it." He laughed, his laughter sending chills through her. "Imagine that, paying money for something that is mine." he led her up to the house. They walked around the garden. "this is where we lived." he told her, and finally she understood.

Damon felt her understanding and nodded. He had bought the estate to stop it being destroyed.

"For centuries, people have claimed that this place is haunted." he said to Elena. "That two brothers killed each other, and that they still roam the grounds." he laughed again. "I have watched over our home for the last 5 centuries and I guess the rumour pleased me, so I made it more believable. But Stefan forgot about this place. We woke up in there…" he pointed to the Tomb, and Elena turned her head to look. "….and he ran away after he realised that he no longer belonged here."

Elena's silence beside him worried him. He was showing her his past, and she wasn't saying anything.

"I woke up, confused." he told her. "Stefan called to me, but I ran from him. I was scared of my little brother when I awoke. I remembered that he had killed me, and I was afraid. So I swore to myself that I would pay him back for that small deed." Damon looked over to where they had fought. "We fought here. In this spot." he told her. He could see figures fighting not far from where they stood. Two brothers, intent on killing each other. He could taste their anger and hatred. And he knew that Elena could see too. He watched the scene from his past play out, feeling the cold blade stab his heart when the shadow Stefan killed the shadow of himself.

"You died here." whispered Elena. He nodded. Then her voice changed. "Damon, why did you bring me here?" Damon nodded, he had been waiting for that question.

"I want to give the house to you and Stefan." he told her. "I know that it may give Stefan bad memories, but it belongs to him, and to you." he paused. Then he repeated Elena's words back to her. "I want you to be happy."

Elena was speechless. Damon was giving her the estate that he and Stefan had lived in. The very estate that they had died in. Wordlessly she followed him into the house. He had taken good care of the place over the years. She could almost see the Stefan of 500 years ago wandering through the house.

"But he died here." she told Damon. "I'm not sure if this is very wise. You guys have a past here."

"Maybe it's time that brother of mine let go of the past." Damon muttered. Then he looked at her. "Time to get you home. Stefan is starting to worry about you. And with good reason."

Elena and Damon walked back to hers and Stefan's apartment. She stood again on the balcony, with Damon, and watched Stefan pacing the bedroom, not noticing them outside. She stepped forward, still holding Damon's hand. He pulled back and she looked at him. "Wont you come in?" she asked him, letting him know that he was invited. He didn't say anything, a dark expression on his face as he watched his brother. "I know what you said, this isn't your world Damon, but you're welcome in it anytime you like."

"Not tonight." he said, and then he was gone.

Elena opened the door carefully, causing Stefan to stop his pacing and look towards her, preparing for a fight.

"Elena." He said.

"Hi Stefan." she said brightly, hugging him. He returned the hug briefly, but then she was made to look at him.

"Elena, we are very high off the ground." he told her. She nodded in agreement, knowing how confused he must be. "You went out the front door." he said "When you went for a walk." again, she nodded. "so, how did you get up there?" Stefan was showing his confusion, and Elena laughed. But her reply was only one word.

"Damon."

"He's here? Where is he? Why don't you come in Damon? You invited him in right?" Stefan headed towards the door.

"He's gone, Stefan. He's not there." Stefan turned to face her. "He's not ready to come in yet. But he showed me something."

"What did he show you?" Elena looked out into the dark.

"His world." she whispered, shuddering. "but he also showed me your past"

Stefan was confused at this. "My past? But you know my past Elena." Elena shrugged that off.

"He showed me where you died, Stefan."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan's heart stopped. He had forced himself to forget about that house.

"The Salvatore Estate." he whispered. "What has become of it now? Who owns it now?" Stefan remembered that the Estate would have been passed down to him, if he and Damon hadn't…..

"We do." Elena interrupted his thoughts. "Damon bought it, and he's given it to us, as a wedding gift."

"Damon gave me a house that I died in?" he asked.

"Stefan, come on. You and Damon don't still hate each other do you?"

"No, but…"

"I know, it has bad memories for you. But you remembered bad things when you first saw me. I soon changed that didn't I?"

Stefan nodded.

"So we can wipe the slate clean. Those memories will disappear when we make new memories. Good memories." Elena took his hands. "Stefan, please, it's a gift that we can't turn down. It's a beautiful gift, and Damon gave it with good intentions."

Stefan slowly gave in. He didn't want to live in the very place he had died, but if his brother wished to give him such a gift, he would accept it with grace. Elena got ready for bed. Stefan climbed in next to her looking at the ceiling, thinking of his brother. He listened to Elena's breathing, and climbed out of bed when he knew she was asleep.

The estate was exactly as he remembered it. It seemed that it had been taken care of over all those centuries. He walked to the spot that he had died and knelt down on one knee touching the ground with his hand. He could see the fight between him and his brother, his heart tearing. "I killed my brother here, I died here. How am I supposed to forget that?" he murmured softly. He looked around the dark grounds, walking towards a place that he hadn't wanted to think about. The tree. He found himself standing at the tree. The rock was still there. Stefan pictured Katherine's so called remains there, her note on the rock, with her ring. He remembered how he had felt discovering it all right here. How he had hated his brother as they fought. And he wondered why Damon had chosen this as a gift? Was this Damon's way of making Stefan feel guilty. Was Damon purposely bringing the past back. He turned from the spot. He held no feelings for Katherine now. He didn't hate his brother now, so why were these emotions so strong. Again, he wondered how he was supposed to start a clean slate with the past so strong. He walked towards the house, letting himself in, smiling. No humans lived here, he hadn't needed an invitation. He carried on until he found his own quarters. The room was as he remembered it. He walked towards his father's room, and gasped. Furniture had been thrown around in this room. Stefan saw a shattered window, and broken mirror. He shut the door quickly, not wanting to know what had happened. Then, at last, Stefan had found his way to his brother's room. He stood in the room, looking out the window. Damon had hated the place, why had he kept it all these years?

"Brings back memories doesn't it little brother?" Stefan felt his brother beside him and didn't bother looking at him. He had felt his brother's presence for the first time and knew that his brother would reveal himself soon enough.

"Memories that I don't care to have come back." he said quietly. Damon's voice was equally quiet. He also sounded amused.

"But did Elena not explain it to you? You could make newer, happier memories. I can just see it now. You could have a puppy running around in the garden there. Elena can walk around the garden with you." Damon moved away, and Stefan felt what Damon was feeling.

"There's more to it then that isn't there Damon? It's where you planned on taking her." Stefan said softly. He saw in Damon's eyes that he was right. "You wanted to share all this with her." Damon didn't answer. He went back to looking out the window, his face blank. Stefan understood then. "does this mean I have your blessing big brother?" he asked. Damon's nod was so slight, Stefan almost missed it.

"I did have this in mind. I wanted her to come with me. I wanted to bring her here." Damon was far away. "I wanted her light to chase away the shadowy past." Stefan nodded, feeling his heart swell with pride.

"don't go feeling sentimental on me little brother, or I might retract my little offer." Damon sounded like himself at that.

"Will you come to the wedding at least?" Stefan was almost too afraid to ask, in fear that his brother would laugh at his request. "Will you be my best man?"

Damon did laugh.

"I don't know why you asked me little brother. I'm sure you have better choices." but Stefan just shook his head. Damon looked at him then.

"Why did you hide from us for so long?" he asked of his brother, not getting an answer. Only a question.

"Are you happy brother?" Damon asked. Stefan frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but Damon interrupted. "No, don't answer yet. Think about it. Are you happy? Are you happy marrying a human? She has already died twice because of our world. She deserves to be happy." Stefan answered after a moments thought.

"She choses to be with me," he said, noticing how those words cut into Damon. "If she wasn't happy with me, she would be elsewhere right now. Yes, she died twice, but she has been given another chance at happiness. She choses to be here in Italy. She choses to be marrying me. I agree, she deserves to be happy, and she is." Damon's next words bought dread into his heart.

"so tell me brother, what does she search for on her midnight walks. When she should be sleeping at your side, why does she choose to risk her life looking for me? I can't hold off the vampires forever you know. I can't protect her all the time."

Stefan couldn't hide his surprise. Damon saw it. "So you didn't know that she searches for me, there's a twist."

"I'm sure she was just trying to help me find you." Stefan replied, but his response sounded hollow to his ears. Damon shrugged.

"I will think about your offer, if you will think about mine" said Damon, referring to the wedding and to the wedding gift. There was a blur of movement and Damon was gone.

'I do wish he would stop doing that.' Stefan thought, and went home to Elena.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena Gilbert couldn't contain her excitement. It was her wedding day. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The deep colour of the dress made her smile. The rubies were set in her hair. She saw exactly how she had looked in the dream. Then a thought occurred to her

"Why did I chose this dress?"

But her attention was drawn to her bridesmaids. Their deep blue dresses were perfect. Elena glanced up as Matt appeared. He looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Matt?"

"You look beautiful." he said to her.

She grinned at him "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Matt." she gave him a quick hug. "Is there any sign of Damon?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head and she looked down, disappointed.

"He'll be here." Said Matt. Elena looked up at the tone he used. "You really think, after all you went through he wouldn't be at your wedding? Now smile! It's your big day!" Matt grinned at her, before leaving. He had his place to be. Elena thought about how accepting he had been to be Stefan's best man.

Elena felt nervous when she heard the music start up. Tonight was the night that she would ask Stefan to give her his blood. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of her existence.

She walked down the isle, following Bonnie and Meredith. She glanced at Caroline, smiling at the girl. Then she looked up to meet Damon's eyes. Relief flooded through her.

She made her way up to stand next to the groom, feeling his presence beside her she felt like she could float away. They exchanged their vows, and she looked up to meet his eyes, and gasped in shock. Where was Stefan? Damon stood before her, looking down at her with his smouldering black eyes. They were narrowed thoughtfully.

"Damon?" she asked. Something was very very wrong. He opened his mouth to speak to her, and blood poured out. His eyes widened in fear. He closed his mouth. She took his hand to comfort him. Damon looked as confused as Elena felt. Neither of them knew what was going on. And where was Stefan? She looked around. Everyone else acted as if this were normal. Had they not seen the blood? Did they not see that she had just agreed to marry who should have been her brother in law? It was then she realised she was dreaming and glared at Damon.

"I should have known you'd do something like this!" she told him angrily. "Now stop playing games." Damon only looked at her. Then his body crumbled and was gone.

"Damon no!" she sat up screaming. Elena looked around her dark bedroom. It was the night before her wedding, and she or Stefan hadn't heard from Damon since the night he had given them his gift. Stefan was no where in sight. That didn't comfort her.

Bonnie and Meredith came running in. "Elena?" she just stared at them.

"I'm ok" she lied. "Just a bad dream. Go back to your rooms." they gave her an odd look, but did as she said. Elena went to the door and let herself out onto the balcony.

"Damon," she whispered "I know you're there. I need to see you….NOW!" she put forth all her emotions, hoping it would attract his attention. She needed to see him. After the dream, she needed to know he was ok.

A crow flew down and landed on the railing next to where she stood, looking at her. She tried to look stern, but failed and was soon crying. The crow cocked it's head, and then he had his arms wrapped around her. She cried for a while, him just holding her. Then she looked up at him trying to find the right words.

"That was some dream you had." He told her.

"It wasn't your doing?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Well, just a little. I was trying to let you know I would be at the wedding tomorrow." His lopsided smile made her feel slightly better. But fear snaked through her. She remembered how he had crumbled. The thought of losing Damon sent sadness through her. Again her mind threw a mocking question at her and she groaned, pulling away from Damon. This was a great time to start having doubts. Elena looked at the city.

"I need to think." she told him.

"Will that involve walking?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think better when I'm walking." she said softly. Damon nodded slowly.

"I'm not letting you go alone though. I'll fly overhead and watch out for you." Elena was touched. She turned to take the human way down, but Damon shook his head.

"Not that way," He told her. She felt his arms around her once more, as he took her down to the streets below the way a vampire travels. She pulled away from him, thinking that this time tomorrow night, she would be able to do it herself. Damon took on his crow form, and she was alone. Or alone as someone could be with a crow flying above them. She walked for an hour, not knowing where she was going, and ended up at the gardens. She walked up the isle that she would be walking up the next day.

"I can't do this." she told herself. "I can't marry one brother but desire another. I've got to stop this now." Elena, with resolve in her mind headed back home, forgetting Damon completely. She was scared now at what she was about to do. Then Damon landed beside her.

"You'll break his heart you know." he told her. She nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I…" Damon silenced her. He understood. She was glad that one brother understood.

"Now I know what Katherine went through" she muttered. "she was right, it's so hard to choose." Damon stiffened beside her.

"Katherine was foolish." He replied coldly. "You made your choice a long time ago. And as much as it pains me to say, you and him belong together." Elena stopped walking and faced Damon.

"Damon, I thought you understood. I…." again he silenced her.

"I showed you your world Elena. It's in the light with my brother."

"But you also told me I'm in between worlds." she told him. He nodded.

"You always will be. And I'll be there in the darkness next to you always. When you return as a vampire, we can hunt together, when ever you want. But you will be marrying my brother tomorrow, and that's all there is too it." his expression was closed to her. Elena couldn't help but notice how much he had changed. But she also realised he was right. She did belong with Stefan, and her heart knew it. He walked her back to her apartment, and was gone. She went back to her warm bed, and slept, a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The shadow stood on the balcony watching Elena as she slept. He had seen in Elena's mind. He had seen her dream slip from his control, and take on images he wished he hadn't seen. Then, as she had walked to the gardens, with him flying above her, he had seen her come to her decision. He had felt overjoyed at the thought of Elena choosing his world, and making up her mind to tell Stefan. But then he had spoken her out of it. It had taken his will to do so, but he had done it. Now, Damon smiled. He knew that she had finally accepted what was between them, but he had realised that he wanted to see her and his brother together, and happy. Stefan was just starting to get strong, Damon didn't wish to see him crumble. In the form of the crow, he sat on the balcony throughout the night, making sure Elena slept. His thoughts on the dress she had chosen for the wedding.

Stefan arrived some time during the night, and watched Elena sleep, with a small smile on his lips. He had noticed Damon then, and had gone out to speak to him.

"About tomorrow…" Stefan began.

"Relax, little brother, I'll be there." he saw the relief on his brothers face. "But not as the best man." he finished. Stefan looked at him, puzzled. Damon looked through at the sleeping Elena. "Tomorrow, I'm going to be the one who gives her away."

Stefan watched as his brother left, before heading back to his bride to be. She was in for a surprise tomorrow. Damon had chosen to be the one to give him away, the job her father should have had, and would have if he hadn't died years before hand. Then Matt came in and stared at Stefan.

"We have somewhere else to be Stefan. And you know it. It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day."

Stefan let Matt lead him to the Salvatore Villa. He looked at the room that had been his the first time he had left Fells church. Matt had taken Damon's. Stefan looked out the window and thought. He was confused as to why Damon had let them borrow the villa for the night, and why Damon had chosen to be the one to give her away. Was it because he had accepted she had chosen Stefan, and not Damon. Stefan lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

The day had arrived at last. Elena tried not to think about last night. She focused on getting ready. She focused on the vows she had made. And she thought about the following night.

She received the warning that it was time. And left the room, Meredith and Bonnie already having taken their places. She looked up to find Damon standing there, dressed in a suit that she had only seen him wear once. He smiled at her, his beautiful smile bringing her back memories. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. "You're supposed to be with Matt and Stefan." He held out his arm, and she just stared, aware that Bonnie and Meredith were watching.

"I'm going to be giving you away." He said, and Elena felt filled with pride. He was doing what her father should have been around to do. She took his arm. "Thank you." she said, as they followed Bonnie and Meredith down the isle. She met Stefan's eyes and smiled. He had known. She could see it in his eyes. Elena was stunned at how polite Damon was when he stepped forward, revealing that he was honoured to hand her over to Stefan. She only wished her Aunt, and Margaret could have been here, but she was dead to them. She wasn't ready to explain everything to them yet.

Elena and Stefan flew through their vows, and the next thing she knew, they were kissing. The kiss was as passionate as their first kiss had been, in his boarding house. The pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, smiling, and Elena turned her head slightly and met Damon's gaze. She had felt it on her all through the ceremony. And she knew that he had been right last night. She had married Stefan now, and it felt so right. She met Matts eyes, and he nodded at her, smiling. It was over. Elena Gilbert was now gone. She stood before everyone as "Elena Salvatore." she hugged Bonnie. She hugged Meredith. And then Caroline was there, and they were hugging also. Elena couldn't remember feeling so happy.

Stefan watched his new wife celebrating with her friends. Something about it reminded him of her return. They had rejoiced that night. Stefan looked at his brother. Damon met his gaze with an amused one and he turned to walk away.

_Damon wait! _He used his mental voice. His brother half turned, not looking at him._ The celebration isn't over yet. That was just the ceremony……_

_I know how weddings go little brother. _Came his brother's curt reply.

_You don't have to leave just yet. _Stefan looked at Elena. _She wouldn't want you to leave just yet._

_Very well, I will stay…for her. _Stefan gritted his teeth. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was still an attraction between Elena and his brother. He had felt jealousy burning in his jaw as he watched her walk arm in arm with Elena up the isle. Was that why Damon chose to give her away? But Stefan shook his head. That had been Damon's way of letting Stefan know she was his.

"We would like you stay in our lives Damon." He said aloud. He hoped his brother would know what he meant.

"Oh would we now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, looking at Elena. The two brothers stood side by side as Elena and her human friends danced their way over to them. Stefan felt Elena's happiness wash over him. He couldn't help but smile. She stood before him, in her beautiful renaissance dress, that reminded him of the dress she had worn that Halloween in Fells Church. It also reminded him of when he had been human.

Elena was looking at the ground, at his feet.

"Elena?" he asked concerned. Then she slowly looked up at his face, and a shy smile came over her face.

"It's photo time." she said. Stefan went cold. He had forgotten about the photo's. He looked at Elena. He had never been in a photo. He had chosen not to, for he had never known whether or not he would turn up. "Don't worry." She told him "You will show up. I'll explain later. Now come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled. He glanced at his brother. Elena looked at Damon also. "You too big brother! You're part of this whether you like it or not!" Stefan saw Damon's lips twitch. He was trying not to smile. Elena's happiness was catchy.

_Come on Big Brother. _He told his brother quietly. They had both noticed Elena calling him that. Elena grabbed Damon's hand, and he stared at it. But he let himself be pulled. They found themselves in front of a bed of roses. In the back was a bridge over the stream. The waterfall beyond that was impressive.

"Wait!" Elena grabbed Caroline, who was just following them. A started Caroline laughed as she was pulled into the photo. Stefan stood next to Elena, her arm in his. The only flower she had, instead of a bouquet was a single white rose. Bonnie and Meredith and Caroline stood at Elena's side. Matt stood next to him, and he felt Damon's quiet presence on the other side of Matt. Stefan looked at the lens as the photographer took their photos. Then they moved on. Stefan led the group to the other side of the gardens. They walked, one very happy group, to the building in which the rest of the guests were waiting.

The front door was opened. They found their way into the building, and were met by applause. Elena had made many new friends in Italy. He noticed some of his own guests there. People he worked with, business colleagues. They found their way to the bridal table, set up with red, white and yellow roses. Bonnie and Meredith placed their bouquets onto the side table, along with Elena's white rose. Stefan didn't sit as the other's did. He was expected to make a speech. So he waited for the room to quieten down. Before long, all eyes were on him, waiting. He raised his wine glass.

"I'm not one for speeches," He began, causing laughter to fill the room. "But I wish happiness on each and every one of you in this room. I have found mine, and it's been a battle, or two, but here we all are, after blood sweat and tears." more laughter. "My American friends here may have a few things to say." He sat down, wishing he had thought of something better to say. He felt Matt stand and smiled into Elena's eyes. He was so happy, he felt he could burst.

Elena didn't hear Matt's speech. But when Caroline stood, Elena glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Not everyone from Fells church could make it to this wedding, but I'm sure that they would want Elena to be happy. I grew up with Elena, and we have shared a lot over the years." Elena glanced at Bonnie and Meredith, amused. "But Elena's last year in Fells Church was a strained one. The arrival of a stranger to our school may have caused rivalry between the two of us, but this ice princess always gets what she wants, and I wouldn't wish it any other way." Caroline turned her smile on Elena. "I wish you many years of happiness Elena. You deserve it." And she raised her wine glass in a toast, everyone else following suit. Elena was dazed. It was quite a speech for Caroline to make.

When Damon stood, Elena was in shock. None of them had expected him to make a speech. They had all assumed he would flatly refuse.

"Well I can see this was unexpected." He began, sounding amused. "But I found it appropriate to speak here. The fair Elena was quite the girl when I met her. My brother here was the luckier of the two of us." Elena smiled at that. "At first that was hard to accept, but it's obvious she chose the right brother. Either way, she is a Salvatore now, and quite the woman. We Salvatore's take good care of family. So I'm going to make sure these two are happy. I currently own the Salvatore Estate, and hand over the deed to the property. I wish your new home sees many years of happiness. My brother, and my new sister, I raise my wine glass to you both. You fought to have each other, and as Caroline said earlier, you both deserve it." As he sat down Elena felt Stefan's hand tighten. She glanced at him. He nodded. "I accept the gift." He replied to his brother. "Come now! The caterers wish to fill our tables with food whilst we are in the ballroom. Elena, lets dance."

Elena and the others went to the ballroom. Elena's breath caught in her throat. It was the same ballroom from her dream. Her eyes went to Damon, to see his expression. She met his gaze briefly. His amused expression was back. But then she was dancing with Stefan. They had practised these steps, her and Stefan. But she had danced with Damon in this very ballroom.

Elena enjoyed being this close to Stefan. The guests were starting to dance also. Matt asked Bonnie to dance, causing Stefan to grin. Alaric and Meredith were dancing. The orchestra were playing a slow tune. Then Elena watched, as Damon, always the gentle man asked Caroline to a dance. Her and Stefan exchanged a glance. Elena was impressed at how civilised Damon had been to everyone all day. He had been the one to give her away. He had made a speech, and now he was dancing with Caroline. The auburn haired girl knew what Damon was, and she danced with him fearfully at first. But Elena felt his Powers sweep around the two, and soon Caroline was relaxing. Then the music stopped. Everyone separated. This was where they were supposed to swap partners. Elena glanced at Matt, but before she could move towards him, Damon was there. His dark eyes full of amusement as they looked down at her. She looked up to see Stefan moving towards Caroline. Matt took up dancing with Meredith, and Alaric and Bonnie danced.

"Do you like dancing." Damon said the words from the dream. She looked at him firmly.

"Did you have something to do with this?" she asked him

"Oh, you recognised it then? Well I do own the gardens, so I guess I could have used it in that dream of yours. But we seem to be exactly as we were in the dream. So if you care to dance…." He didn't finish the sentence only holding out his hand. Elena took it and his entire presence surrounded her. They danced as they had in her dream. "No biting." Elena had told him, causing his amusement to grow. Damon danced with her through the very same music they had danced together in her dream. She thought about last nights dream. She thought about how scared she was that something would happen to him today. He seemed to read her thoughts.

"It seems that last nights dream was untrue." he told her. "And here you were worrying your pretty little head off about nothing." Elena agreed with him. Then she grew serious.

"You're planning on disappearing again aren't you Damon? After tonight, will any of us see you again?"

"Well, that depends."

"On?"

"On whether you agree with Stefan's earlier statement." Her and Damon were now standing still, just looking into each other's eyes. She waited for him to finish.

"Stefan has told me that you both wish for me to stay in your lives. Is this what you want Elena? Are you asking me to stay?"

"Yes." she whispered. Damon flashed his beautiful smile at her.

"I told you that we have different worlds though. You can't expect me to live in your world Elena." Elena grew frustrated slightly.

"We've had this discussion already….." she started. But Damon silenced her.

"Yes we have. I know what your plans for tonight are Elena. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" suddenly she felt a strange sense of de-ja vu.

"Yes. When you have awoken a vampire again. I wish to take you hunting. You and Stefan have forever together. I'm not going to be around for the entire time. I would like to have you hunt at my side, even just once."

Elena thought about this. "I accept." she told him.


	7. Chapter 7

A white limo had picked up Stefan and Elena and taken them back to their apartment. Bonnie glanced at her friends.

"Maybe we should find a hotel to stay in." she said softly, as they watched a second limo pull up. It was Black, the window's darkened. The driver got out and opened the door for them, waiting for them to get in. They exchanged glances. Then Damon spoke up.

"It's my limo." He said. "It will take you all to the Salvatore Villa. You are welcome to stay there tonight." They all stared at him.

"Where will you go?" Caroline asked Damon before Bonnie could. Damon shrugged.

"You're welcome to stay at the villa, after all, it is your home." said Meredith dryly. Bonnie looked at her. She had never heard Meredith speak to Damon in such a relaxed tone. His eyes moved to Meredith, narrowed he studied her for a moment. Then, he smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is." he said slowly. He turned around. "I'll find my own way home." Bonnie watched the wolf move away swiftly. They climbed into the Limo and headed towards Damon's villa.

Damon landed on the balcony quietly. He looked in the window, not seeing Stefan anywhere. Elena was sleeping. She was still human, but she had vampire blood in her veins now. He could sense it, even from where he stood. But it concerned him that Stefan was not with her now. He searched the apartment with his mind, finding no traces of Stefan. He let himself in, Elena awakening at his entry. "Stefan?"

"No, Elena." he answered. She sat up slowly, gracefully. He heard the question on her mind. "No, Elena," he repeated softly. "You are not a vampire yet." she moved towards him, her eyes on his. Damon moved away. She was beautiful like this, and it hurt. He had willingly given her up, to his brother, but his heart still hurt. She was still full of light, as she always had been. Her strength still shone stronger than the sun.

"You're the only one who treated me like a man." He said softly. She looked up at him, and then her eyes lowered. Damon found himself sitting next to her on the bed. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly. "Do I have to drown again?" Damon almost laughed. He saw the images from her mind. The night Katherine had killed her.

"No," he said softly against her soft hair. "With the amount of blood Stefan gave you, dying would change you. But another exchange would finish the job." he stopped, waiting for Elena to understand what he was saying.

Elena's mood was so peaceful. She rested against Damon. He had given her his blood. And now she just wanted to sleep. She figured Stefan was out hunting. Elena closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. She felt Damon moving, placing her head on the pillow. "Goodnight Elena." He whispered. She could feel him moving away. And then the windows shattered, destroying the peace that was enveloping her. She jolted into a sitting position, wide awake. Damon moved quickly, moving to protect her. Elena looked around the room. She didn't understand what was happening. And there was mist. White mist. Elena knew that mist all too well. She clung to Damon's arm. Katherine took form in front of them, a sly smile on her face.

"Katherine." Damon was angry. And confused. Elena understood the confusion. She had seen Katherine burn. In fells church. Katherine wasn't even looking at Damon. She was looking at Elena with searing hatred. She looked as she had the last time. Elena stood, and pulled away from Damon slightly.

"Sorry I missed the wedding." she said, with her eyes narrowed. "You two have been hard to find."

"How?" asked Elena. That caused Katherine to smile.

"We died together Elena. You may have died slower than me, but that sunlight killed us both. And I returned the same night you did. And I returned as a human like you. I tracked down a vampire. That wasn't easy. But here I am, ready to finish what I started. And I see that you made your choice." Katherine smiled at Damon. "that's not the choice I thought you'd make." Elena thought about that for awhile, and started to shake her head, to explain that Stefan was just out hunting. But Damon stopped her. He moved towards Katherine. "How did you get in here?" He asked. "I don't recall inviting you into my home." Elena glanced up at him, questioningly. But his attention focused on Katherine. She saw how dangerous Damon was. He was the stranger that had come into her life in Fells Church. Damon advanced on Katherine slowly.

"You don't have the advantage this time Katherine. You've been back as long as Elena, how long did it take you to find that vampire? 6 Months? I've got more Power than you have this time. He moved fast, but Katherine dodged to the side, pushing him. Elena watched as he went out and over the balcony. She forgot about Katherine and ran to look down. She saw him laying on the dark streets below. Elena turned to face Katherine.

"Why! Why did you do that!" Katherine was right there, not even a metre away from her. She tried to move away but the railing dug into her back. Katherine smiled, and Elena knew that smile.

"What have you done with Stefan?" she asked. Katherine's eyes widened.

"Stefan? He's here?" Elena watched in fear as Katherine advanced. "Well then, I'll be sure to inform him of your passing." And Elena was falling. She saw the stars. She fell for a long time. There was no screaming this time. There was fear, a lot of fear. But Elena and Katherine just stared at each other, as Elena fell to her death. She braced herself for the impact just before she hit the ground. Elena felt her spine shatter. Her skull smashed against the hard ground. As she died, her last thought was "This wasn't how it was supposed to be."


	8. Chapter 8

Damon hit the ground hard. Katherine had thrown him. She was still strong. It took him a while to get up. His neck had broken in the fall, and his forehead and nose had been crushed. He got up slowly, wincing in pain. Luckily no one had been around to see his fall. Then he let out a growl. Elena was still up there with her. He turned around, and took on his crow form. But a rush of air, and Elena was lying on her back. He heard the bones crack and shatter. He landed, and human form again, held Elena. He looked up at Katherine, fury in his eyes. And then she was gone. Damon looked down at Elena. Her beautiful face. The light faded from her eyes slowly. Damon picked her up in his arms, holding the back of her head softly. He knew his brother would be furious. He had seen his brother's reaction the last time Elena had lost her human life. Damon leapt to the balcony, and walked to the bed, laying her down softly on top of it. Damon sat next to her, pushing her hair out of her eyes. That was the time Stefan picked to arrive home. He took in the ruined bedroom, his eyes filled with horror. Then his eyes went to Elena. And fury filled his eyes. He advanced towards Damon.

"Did you do this?" He asked. "why are you even here? Its our wedding night!" Damon remembered clearly the last time he had seen Stefan's anger reach this peak. He flinched at the Power that was coming from Stefan. He stood to face his brother face on.

"Stefan. Have you already forgotten that you have exchanged blood with her?" he asked wearily. Stefan lowered his eyes, but his fists were clenched. "And no, I did not kill her." He told his little brother. "Why would I? I was at the wedding too remember. I gave her away!" Damon watched Stefan watching Elena. He could feel it on the street when her life force had turned off. But now they could both feel her wild new Power awakening

"Who did this then?" Stefan asked savagely. Damon sighed. He didn't want to see the pain on his brothers pain.

"It seems that Katherine came back when lady Elena did."

It hurt. Stefan had expected to come home to find Elena peacefully slipping away. He did not expect to find the apartment in a mess, and his brother looking down at her broken body. He struggled to accept what Damon had said about Katherine. He didn't understand that. He sat next to Elena, stroking her face sadly. Damon sat on the couch, lounging lazily. Damon had told him everything. He hated himself. He hadn't been there for her.

"And what would you have done Stefan? She threw me out the window. What could you have done?" Stefan didn't want to think about it.

"She thinks that I was here, because it was my wedding with Elena." Damon had told him. "I didn't let her believe otherwise. If I had, she may have been waiting for you." Stefan's fury at Damon the day he had pulled Elena from the river had been nothing to this. All the times he had felt hate for his brother. Now he shook with Fury. He wanted to tear Katherine apart. He wanted to do something.

"Who are we going to use this time?" Damon asked. Stefan looked up in confusion. Damon saw it and sighed. "She's going to wake up needing human blood." he explained. "Who is our lucky donor this time?"

"We all are." came a voice, causing the brothers to turn to the door. Standing there, were Bonnie, Caroline, Meredith, Matt and Alaric. All of them looking tired. Stefan stood. "How did you…." his eyes met Bonnie's and he knew.

"Bad dreams." she muttered. She moved into the room, towards Elena. "I even know who it was." she whispered, a tear sliding down her check. They all sat in silence remembering the price they had all paid, the last time Katherine had announced her presence. Elena had paid the biggest price of them all. Stefan nodded.

"She's going to sleep for awhile, go to sleep guys, I'll call you when she needs you." The room was sombre. The humans left, Meredith taking Alaric to her room, Bonnie and Caroline taking the other room, and Matt taking the couch. He knew they wouldn't get any sleep though. He looked at Damon

_Send them to sleep. _He told his brother, _they'll need it. _

Damon focused, and Stefan felt the surge of Power. He felt their minds shut down, and cruise into the Power enforced sleep. And now all they could do was wait.

Elena's mind was aware. She was floating, no, she was falling. Then she realised that that had already happened. And it all hit her hard. The cold hard reality of it was like a slap in the face. She had died. And right now, she was aware of someone beside her. She could taste his fury. Another presence lounged on the other side of the room, his thoughts also full of anger. She struggled to remember the events of the day. She had fallen. She remembered that much, and couldn't understand why she was aware now. She reached further for the memories. She had been wearing a dress. It had been someone's wedding. But try as she might, she couldn't remember whose wedding. She saw herself arm in arm with….Damon! She focused on that memory. Images of Damon throughout the day went through her mind. She saw herself dancing with him.

"Did I marry Damon?" came a thought. She and Damon had the same flame inside. She knew that. She stopped the image, and tried to remember who else had been there. She saw faces. Familiar faces. A blonde head. Curly red hair. Sandy hair. Dark hair. Auburn hair. And then she saw Stefan's face. His green eyes happy. Confusion spread throughout her. Had he accepted this marriage? Her mind went back to Damon. Looking down at her, his black eyes burning into hers. And she remembered the dream. She had danced with him in a dream, wearing exactly what she had been wearing at her wedding. She groaned as she opened her eyes, to find that it was Stefan stroking her face. She reached up and grabbed his fingers. Tears shone in his eyes as he pulled away from her. Damon approached her slowly. She stared into his eyes and smiled. Damon's expression darkened.

"Elena, do you remember what happened? After the wedding?" she looked around the room.

"Katherine was here!" she remembered. "Katherine pushed you off the balcony! And then she pushed me. But…." Elena struggled to remember something. Something important. She couldn't grasp it, and leaned back again, shaking her head tiredly. Stefan looked at her with love in her eyes. "Bonnie and the other's are here." he told her. "They're all asleep. But they came to help you Elena." something about those green eyes stirred something in her. But she kept her eyes on Damon. And then she remembered. She remembered his teeth at her throat. She remembered drinking from his throat. She closed her eyes.

"I died." she said at last.

"Oh, you've remembered have you?" came Damon's ironic comment. She heard him move towards her. She opened her eyes and looked at Stefan. His eyes were full of protectiveness towards her.

"Stefan, why are you here?" she asked at last. Stefan's face went blank. Then realisation hit him. He turned to look at his brother.

"I'll wake the others" he said, and walked out, leaving her and Damon alone at last. He wasn't coming any closer to her though.

"I'm not going to bite you Damon." she said, and he hid a smile at that. But he still stayed where he was. So she moved toward him swiftly.

"What else do you remember Elena?" he asked. She saw he was still dressed from the wedding. Looking down, she saw she was too.

"I remember dancing with you." she told him. "I remember you trying to protect me from Katherine."

"You also think it was me you married." He said dully. She frowned. Hadn't she?

"It was yours and Stefan's wedding today Elena." She paled.

"NO! I….we…" but she was confused again. Images flashed through her mind. Stefan. Dancing with him. Holding his hand. And again she saw Katherine, and the white mist.

"NO!" she yelled. She turned around. Damon held her steady. Stefan bought the humans in. she knew what she had to do, and didn't want to. But she also knew she didn't have a choice. She turned away from Damon, but refused to look up. It was Matt that approached her first. She clenched her fist, shaking her head. Stefan was beside her, guiding her. "Elena, you'll die without it." Damon said. Matt was face to face with her. At last she looked up and met his determined gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena was dreaming. Damon saw the images clear as day. Stefan had laid her softly on the bed, and was not leaving her side. Damon let himself out. He stood on the balcony as he had seen Elena do many times. What he felt tonight was….he couldn't describe it. He looked over the city, knowing Katherine was out there. His thoughts darkened. She had thrown him out the window first. She must have known that it wouldn't kill him. But she hadn't known that Elena was full of vampire blood. He wondered when she would show herself again. What was in store for them all this time? Damon smiled to himself. She may have gotten the better of him, but he knew he was stronger than her. The thought made him want to laugh. He had sensed it. She was strong. She still had the white mist. But he had felt how young she was. He had 5 centuries of killing over her this time. And the victims he had chosen as of late he had killed every one of them, so he had grown stronger with every life force he took. He looked over his shoulder as his brother came out to join him.

"You gave her blood." Stefan asked him. Damon nodded.

"Yes, I gave her blood. She asked me to. Why? Does that upset you brother?" Damon's mood was dark.

"Last time, she slept for 4 days." came Stefan's reply. "But I think she'll be awake tomorrow." Damon just nodded.

"Her body would have been making the change when Katherine turned up. She was almost asleep at that point. She had enough blood this time. And 5 humans donated blood. She will be much stronger than she was last time."

Damon went back to staring at the city lights. He could feel Elena's Power building. She hadn't had that much power in Fells church. But her strength had made up for it. Stefan just stood beside him, his dark mood mirroring Damon's mood. Damon focused again on Katherine. He made a promise to his brother.

"Elena wont die this time." he said, and felt Stefan's eyes on him. He turned to face his brother. "She paid the price protecting us and other's from Katherine's Power. This time, I will find Katherine, and I will finish her off. Elena's now been killed twice by Katherine. I promise you both that it will end." But he didn't want to hear Stefan's reply. He stood on the railing, and took on the crow form. _be seeing you. _He said as he flew into the darkness.

Stefan watched his brother fly away and turned to the room. His brother was probably off risking his life. He had just promised to "take care" of Katherine. Stefan only hoped he wouldn't get himself killed. He lay on his back on the bed next to Elena and stared at the ceiling. How had Katherine been able to enter? Bonnie and Meredith had been staying here for the last couple of months. Elena would have told him if she had seen Katherine. He sat up and heading to Bonnie's room, where she was staring at the blank TV, trying not to fall sleep. She looked up as he entered.

"You haven't invited anyone in have you?" He asked. She shook her head. Stefan ground his teeth. "could it be possible that another human has been in here?"

"Alaric." said Meredith from behind him. He turned to face Meredith. Alaric was standing behind her. He wasn't looking too good.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Alaric invited her in 3 days ago, when he arrived." Meredith said calmly. "He thought she was Elena. She said she had forgotten her keys. So let her in. When he turned around to congratulate her on the wedding, she was simply gone. He didn't actually see Elena until later that day, by then he had forgotten about the incident." Stefan clenched his jaw. Of course! Alaric had not seen Katherine. None of them had. Any one of them could have invited her. Then he shook his head. Meredith and Bonnie knew Elena. They wouldn't have made the same mistake. He pushed past Meredith and Alaric and went to the door. Now what? He thought, looking at the door frame. The invitation was permanent now. He felt Alaric behind him.

"I can't protect her." He said softly. Alaric frowned.

"But you can live at the Estate…."

"THAT'S WHERE IT ALL STARTED!" He shouted, his anger flaring up. "HER INVITATION TO THAT PLACE WAS MADE 500 YEARS AGO!" Bonnie, Matt Caroline and Meredith came to see what was going on. Stefan felt tears of frustration welling up. "She's got an invitation to our new home before we even move into it." He whispered. "And besides, Elena's not human. A dwelling needs to have a human sleeping there for an invitation to be needed." He walked over to the couch and sat down, head in hands. "There haven't been humans in that place for 500 years."

Bonnie knelt in front of him. "Hire a gardener or something. From what I hear, it has a pretty big garden." Stefan met her eyes.

"But the invitation…." he began.

"Was 500 years ago. She's died and come back since then. Maybe she needs a new one?" bonnie shrugged.

"Maybe." He said. He certainly hoped so.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena woke up slowly. She didn't want to. But something was tugging at her conscious. She heard Damon's words in her mind.

_Remember that promise of yours? _He asked her silently. She felt him nearby. Stefan was lying next to her on the bed, asleep. Everyone in the apartment was asleep. Somehow she suspected it was Damon's doing. She rose silently off the bed and went to the door. It had been repaired while she slept. Opening the door, she felt the cool night air on her face.

"Welcome back" Said Damon with a grin. "Ready for the hunt?" Elena eyed him warily. She pointed over her shoulder. "Your doing?" He nodded.

"We can't have Stefan tagging along now can we?" He looked at his brother. "Beside's he'll only disapprove."

Elena felt strong. She didn't remember feeling this strong the last time she had been a vampire. She knew it was all the blood that her human friends had given her. She looked at the ground.

"Human's?" she asked at last.

"Humans." replied Damon. Elena hesitated. She looked over her shoulder towards her sleeping husband.

"I don't know…." Damon grabbed her hand, and they jumped together.

"Remember the neighbourhood I took you to?" he asked her once they had landed on the street below. She nodded. "Well the people there aren't exactly nice people." He told her. Elena was looking at the ground. Damon let go of her hand and faced her. "You don't have to kill them if you don't wish to." He said softly. "Elena….."

"This is where I died." she said softly. Damon's eyes slid to the place her eyes were watching. He looked to the right. His own blood was still on the ground where he had hit. Elena could smell it. Something stirred in her. She looked up at Damon. "I don't know if I'm ready for your world." She said truthfully. Damon nodded thoughtfully.

"I didn't think so. But you did agree…" Elena remembered the words she had said, at her wedding, and nodded.

"Yes, I did agree" she said. And they ran through the night to feed.

Elena felt exhilarated after the run. She remembered the neighbourhood clearly. Only this time she wasn't afraid of anyone here. She was stronger than a human. Tonight, she was a hunter, not prey. She could smell other vampire scents. Together her and Damon prowled through the neighbour hood. Elena's mind was on Katherine. She almost missed the glimmer of steel coming at her. Almost. Instinctively she grabbed for the hand and pulled the human closer to her. She felt Damon a little way off, watching with pride. Elena twisted the human so his back was to her. She put his own knife at his throat. It happened so fast the attacker didn't know what was happening to him. Then it hit him all at once, and he struggled. But it was useless. Elena whispered in his ear. "You attacked the wrong person." His struggles grew frantic. Elena touched his mind with her own, not even trying to.

_What's the matter? Didn't expect the poor defenceless female to fight back? _she asked. The human stopped struggling and his arms sagged at his side. Elena's fangs slid out, and she bent towards his neck.

Damon watched with pride. She was a natural at it. He felt regret that she was not his. He watched as she fed from the human. Soon he was dry, and she dropped him to the ground, turning to face him. Damon smiled, flashing his teeth at her. Elena's face had taken on a predatory look. Something in his stomach lurched. She looked so much like Katherine right now it scared him. But he shoved that aside. He wanted to hunt _with _her. He wanted to stalk a human with her. She smiled back at him, and suddenly he realised she had read his mind. They moved together silently through the dark streets. Two vampires hunting. Damon had wanted this when he had first seen her. She was his hunting partner. Stefan had something he would never have. Stefan had her soul, and her love. But, Damon thought with pride, I have her as my hunting partner. Elena looked at him sideways.

_Behind us. _she told him. He felt her blast of Power and pride hit him again. He remembered his promise to Stefan and clenched his jaw. Katherine would not hurt her again. He focused on the human behind them. The human had a knife. He saw two decent people walking through the rough neighbourhood. Damon smile in the darkness. Wrong. He thought. We're not decent, and we certainly aren't people. Elena had killed once already tonight. Damon and Elena slowed their pace, letting the human catch up. The humans step was quiet, for a human. He stood right behind them. Damon spun around so quickly, the human's eyes widened. Elena moved and they had him trapped.

"Fancy seeing you here." Said Damon, showing his teeth. The human backed away from him, holding up the knife. But his path was blocked by Elena. He turned around and looked at her.

"What is it with knives?" she asked out loud, and they struck together.

Elena licked her lips. She felt powerful! She felt like she could run a marathon and not need to breathe! Her and Damon walked side by side through the dark streets. Then her thoughts calmed down. "I killed." she said. She felt Damon's pride at that. "Damon no! I didn't want to kill! But that first guy, he wanted to…" she couldn't finish it.

"He wanted to slit your pretty white throat." Damon finished for her. "First lesson of the hunt Elena, kill or be killed. Not that he could have killed you, but that's not my point."

"What is your point?" Elena asked him. "I….Stefan…" her thoughts all cluttered together.

"Do what your nature tells you. You acted on instinct Elena. You need to understand that. We killed two men tonight that would probably have killed many innocents before tonight. And who knows how many others if they had lived." Elena thought he sounded tired.

"Damon?"

"Well?"

She stopped walking. "What are we going to do about Katherine? She's still out there. She'll know you're alive. And Stefan."

Damon's eyes met hers full on. His black eyes were grim. She saw more then that though. Was that a hint of fear in his endless black eyes? She wasn't sure.

"We need the humans out of the way before we can deal with her." he stated harshly. She opened her eyes wide. But he explained. "Don't they go back to America in 3 days time?" Elena nodded at that.

"but until then? Do you really think she'll wait that long?" Damon shrugged.

"I'll face her when the time comes." He said quietly. She looked down at the ground. Facing Katherine again scared her. She had died three times now because of Katherine. And Katherine hated her. She knew Katherine would come for her.

"forget about Katherine. Let's get you home to that husband of yours." His face was expressionless as they headed towards her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Stefan woke up to find Elena was not beside him. He looked around, and saw her talking to Damon outside on the balcony. She had spent many nights out their alone, and he wondered if maybe she had been out there with _him._

Jealousy bit into him and he tried to push it aside. She had married him, not Damon. Surely that counted for something. But his thoughts were dark as he joined them outside. Elena smiled at him, giving him a hug. Stefan hugged back tightly. Damon barely glanced at him. He stared into the distance.

"Katherine is nearby." He told Stefan. Stefan looked around, and he did sense her presence. She was strong, but…

"You've been hunting." He said to Elena. Shame crossed her face. She didn't need to say anything. She had more Power than he had, which meant…. "And you killed." He finished. Elena hung her head. But Damon stepped in.

"Would you rather she had let the knife welding lunatic attempt to kill her, little brother?" Stefan sighed. So Damon was back to calling him little brother again. He met the black eyes full on.

"You took her out hunting? You took her into _that _neighbourhood?" He was angry. Thoughts on Katherine were gone.

"You deliberately took her hunting without asking me. MY WIFE? And you risked her life by taking her to that neighbourhood!"

Elena's hand softly touched his arm. "Stefan…."

"And you went along with this?" he asked, meeting her eyes, pleading for her to deny it. She nodded and Stefan slumped.

"I had a promise to keep." she told him, causing his anger to flare again.

"A promise? What about the promises you made to me?" he didn't understand why he was getting so worked up.

_Don't be stupid little brother. You have your wife. I gained myself a hunting partner for the evening. And she's a pro. _Stefan saw the look pass between them. He faced Elena.

"Would you rather hunt by his side? Take a human life? Is that what you want?" Elena's blue eyes filled with anger then.

"I made my choice Stefan! I chose you! Don't you dare fight over me again!" And she jumped over the balcony and was gone. Stefan looked over but he didn't see her.

"Nice going Stefan." Damon's voice was dark.

"Just leave." Stefan told his brother, equally dark. He turned his back to go back inside and heard a flurry of wings. Damon was gone. Stefan sat on the couch staring into space. Why was Elena doing this? He had felt the Power from her the second he had awoken. He could feel it now, out in the city, her fury and despair heavy on his heart. He wondered how long she would take before she returned home to him. He wanted to take her to the Estate.

Stefan sighed. He didn't know what to think of his brother anymore. And the whole business with Katherine was just going to have to wait. He hopped that she wasn't going to do anything tonight, while they were all separated.

Stefan heard her, but too late. He rose off the couch, but she growled and charged, ramming him into the wall. Stefan stood painfully.

"You have a real bad habit of turning up at the wrong time." He hissed. Katherine only grinned.

"It appears that Damon has a bigger piece of her heart then you do." she said. Stefan felt her Power well up, and felt his mind being overwhelmed. He hit the floor unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena was hurt. Stefan's words had hurt her. But as she had jumped off the balcony, something strange had happened. She hadn't hit the ground. Instead, she had found herself flying. She thought of the crow, and her mind filled with pride. She had enough Power to change shape? It was something that had never occurred to her. But she didn't get very far. She flew as far as the gardens, and was human again. She sat on a nearby bench, and put her head in her hands and cried. She felt Damon's presence approach her, but ignored it for a while. He just stood in front of her, his hands at his sides. Then he spoke.

"I saw what you did." He said. She looked up, startled.

"Saw what?"

"you flew away, a beautiful white bird." She froze.

"What kind of bird?" she asked, fear filling her heart suddenly.

"An owl." he stated, and realisation hit his eyes. She stood quickly. Their eyes both wide with fear they looked towards where they had just come from. Damon was a crow instantly, but Elena struggled to remember how she had done the change earlier.

_Help. _she told Damon with her mind. He was in human form again beside her.

_We don't have time for this. with your permission?_ Elena nodded in understanding. And she felt his mind take control of hers. He knew what to do. She felt him let go and she looked down. She was a bird again. Together they flew. Elena remembered the last time they had gone to Stefan's aide. In fells church he had almost been killed. She had felt fury then, and had let Damon fly off, while she ran through the snow. Now, she flew in silence, feeling Damon's fury beside her, just as she had in Fells church. But she focused on the flying feeling. She had come close to feeling like this when she had died, in the crypt. Floating, and free. It was very enjoyable to be flying like this. She landed beside Damon on the balcony and he helped her change back. Stepping into the apartment, she looked around. A dent in the wall, the door off it's hinges. She sighed.

"She's cost us so much already." she whispered, and searched with her mind. No sign of Stefan. But Matt, Bonnie, Meredith, Caroline and Alaric were there…and alive, she noticed with relief. She headed towards the lounge and saw them all asleep on the couch, and chairs, the TV blaring. Still asleep from when Damon had arrived earlier? She wasn't sure. She felt Damon's Power, and they were waking up slowly.

"What happened?" she asked. But they didn't know what had happened. They had been asleep. Elena growled. Matt looked at her, then at Damon, and he figured it out.

"Katherine." he said softly, as if to answer her earlier question.

Damon stood apart from the group. He could feel Elena's grief. But he felt something else. He looked quickly at bonnie. She was in Stefan's mind. He could feel it in the room as if Stefan were actually here. A groan escaped her lips. A tear slid down her check. Damon was in her mind before he realised. He received a string of words in his mind.

_Dark and quiet. Never imagined I'd wake up here again. Damon and Elena dead. So thirsty. She's going to kill me. Elena…I'll be with her soon._

"No! Stefan!" Elena cried out. Damon realised she had been there with him. Hearing Stefan's thoughts as he had. He also felt the familiarity of where Stefan was. He could see it as clearly as if he were there.

Bonnie lost the connection. Elena was trembling.

"Where is he!" she cried. "did you see where he was?" Bonnie shock her head. But Damon answered. "He's in our tomb."

Elena shuddered. She could feel Katherine around, and was glad she had made the others go to Damon's villa. Katherine couldn't get to them in there. Her and Damon stood just inside the tomb. She could feel Katherine watching her, hating her. Damon's mind was blazing next to her. She felt his protectiveness of her, and felt touched. She wanted to run to Stefan's side, but followed Damon's instruction. She looked around, trying to pinpoint Katherine's location.

_He didn't put up much of a fight. _Katherine told her silently. _I can't imagine you will either. _

Elena turned around and faced her mirror image. Katherine was just standing there. Elena growled, and ran at Katherine. But Damon was there, stopping her. That caused Katherine to smile. Elena's fury grew stronger. She couldn't move past Damon, and again caught the fear in his eyes. She just stood helplessly as he stood in front of her, staring at Katherine.

"Let my brother go." he growled. Katherine laughed, her silvery laugh echoing in the silent night.

"I'm going to keep him for a while. He's fun to play with." she told him.

A thought hit Elena then. "You've overlooked something Katherine." she said, smiling. Katherine just stared at her. "I've done what you failed to do. I've stopped the brothers from fighting. They hated each other because of you! I've put a stop to that."

Katherine's fury was so strong Elena could taste it. And then she was a tiger. Elena looked down at Stefan. He wasn't aware of anything, and she was glad. If she was going to die again, she didn't want him to see it. She watched the wolf fight the tiger, and surged forward. She couldn't let Damon fight alone. She remembered how that fight had gone last time. Stopping just beyond their reach, she wished she could do more. Feeling a melting sensation, she looked down, and saw paws. She had changed! The instincts to the shape she was in were to attack the tiger. She had become a white wolf! Elena joined Damon, growling softly. He tried to protect her at first, but she was stubborn. Damon realised that, and they fought as a team. Elena saw with satisfaction that the tiger was injured, and she tasted blood on her lips. But Katherine fought back. Elena shuddered as she felt teeth in her shoulder. She couldn't get away. Damon was down, panting, trying to get to her. She looked at him helplessly. And then there was nothing.

Damon couldn't keep his eyes off Elena. She was still breathing. Katherine had torn her up pretty good. He looked around the tomb, remembering the last time he had been in here. His brother felt weaker then normal. Katherine approached him, and then she was human again. He tried to get up again, but gave up, panting. She had injured him pretty good also. He focused on the wounds, healing them with his Power. He didn't care if it killed him, he was going to protect Elena. She deserved happiness. He took on his human shape.

"I will kill you now." she told him. Damon stood, and inched his way to Elena's side. Katherine looked at her. "those two are already dead. I tricked Stefan. He thinks you two are already dead, he's given up all hope."

The white wolf was having trouble breathing. Damon touched her mind briefly, and felt her pain, fear and sadness. Damon felt a stab of fear also. How had Katherine gotten so powerful so fast? He was a wolf again, and rushed for her throat. But the tiger's paw hit him before he realised she had even changed. He hit the wall hard, his shoulder torn open. He went again, and was knocked back again. Damon's mind was focused on the kill. But he knew that it was him that was about to die.


	13. Chapter 13

Stefan woke up at the sound of Elena's scream in his mind. He lifted his head, looking around. A white wolf lay in a pile of blood. A black wolf lay on it's side, the tiger about to rush in for the killing blow.

"Katherine." He panted, rising slowly, painfully. The tiger lifted its head, looking at him. Stefan looked at the white wolf. _Elena? _the eyes were dull, but aware. She would die soon, he saw the amount of blood she had lost. She needed help. So did his brother. Stefan saw the look of fear in his brother's eyes.

_Sorry I wasn't able to protect her. _Stefan heard his brother's mental voice in his head. He thought they were already dead. Katherine had told him…

"No!" He said aloud. The tiger just watched him as he approached. He didn't know how Elena had gotten strong enough to become a wolf, and guess she must have fed from more than one human tonight. He felt her pain, and it hurt him. It was going to end up differently tonight.

"You will leave them alone Katherine." He demanded. She was in human form again, laughing.

"But that's no fun." she told him. "I get the pleasure to kill her again. I never got to finish you and your brother off last time. They're as good as dead anyway." Stefan didn't say anything. Katherine had had a spear earlier. What had she done with it? He looked around the tomb. It was by the door! But she was in his way. He advanced slowly. The sun had risen. He wanted to kill Katherine. His rage was making him stronger.

Katherine, again the tiger, had him pinned. But he was closer to the wooden spear this time. He reached out with his hand, trying to reach it. He felt teeth graze his throat and stopped moving. She stood back, human again.

"What a good idea!" she said, and her hand was wrapped around the spear. Stefan climbed to his feet, unable to do anything, his eyes on the spear. "Oh, you want this?" she asked, and then pain.

_No! _Elena was on her feet again, as was Damon. She had just enough strength for one last rush. She rushed Katherine, her and Damon's weight knocking her outside. Katherine screamed as Elena's teeth pierced her throat. Elena felt Damon's hands on her, pulling her away. _get off me! _She growled. _I'll kill her._

_You don't need to. The sun will do it for you. _Said Damon_, look no talisman. _

Elena pulled back and looked at the vampire. She was in pain. Elena remembered how it felt.

"didn't have enough time to get that talisman did you Katherine." said Damon with amusement. She just glared. Elena felt Damon's mind in hers, and she was human again, looking down at Katherine. The girl would die. That was all she cared about. Then her legs grew weak, and she leaned heavily on Damon. He looked over his shoulder, and she remembered what had happened.

He lay on his back, the spear sticking out of him. Elena approached him slowly. His breathing laboured, his eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Stefan?" she whispered. He met her eyes. His green eyes held hers. Elena dropped to his side, taking the spear in one hand, pulling it out. He jerked in pain, crying out. It tore at Elena's heart. He looked outside.

"You did it." he said, trying to smile. Elena's eyes welled with tears.

"Again." she finished, smiling back at him. She took his hand in hers. Damon was beside her. "I can't heal you." she whispered, remembering how she had healed them all, that night in the clearing. He nodded. Elena looked at Damon, his eyes filled with regret.

"No! Stefan…."

"It's ok, Elena." He said, but she could see what was happening. He looked at his brother. "Take care of her."


	14. Chapter 14

Elena had pulled the wood from his heart, but the damage had been done. He was going to die. Sadness filled him. He was supposed to be leading a happy life with his wife. "Take care of her." he had told his brother. His brother nodded. Stefan felt another spasm of pain. "Help me." he said softly, getting up. Elena helped him into a sitting position. Looking into his eyes, he was filled with love. Elena had come back to him, and married him. They were supposed to have many years together. Her request on their wedding night had surprised him, but pleased him. His eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked into the sun. He pulled his ring from his finger, and handed it to Elena. "Help me out there." he told her.

"Stefan no…."

"I'm going to die too slowly. The wood will kill me, but not fast enough." she understood, but denial was in her eyes. Elena wouldn't move. "Damon…." He felt Damon lift him to his feet, and they were both looking at each other. Damon's sadness hit him then. Elena sat on the ground, her head bowed, his silver ring in her hand.

"Elena." she stood, trying not to look at him. God, he loved her. So much that it hurt. "I love you, Elena." he said, his voice weak. She met his eyes then.

"I love you Stefan." she said back to him. Damon walked him outside, he felt the heat of the sun. He turned to face Elena, his heart breaking. Damon stepped away from him, his silent presence moving away to hold Elena. She was trying to reach out to Stefan, to pull him back. Stefan felt the flames take hold of him, and dropping to his knees, he let out a scream. Elena's scream filled his head.

"Take care of her, Damon" he told his brother again, before he died.

Elena continued screaming, even after he was gone. Damon held her as she cried. He had taken Stefan out into the sun. her despair turned to anger as she turned on Damon. But he held her wrists, eyes boring into hers. Elena felt her rage melt away. She had lost Stefan. She walked outside, and dropped to her knees, her hands softly touching the ash that had once been her life. She looked at Katherine's body, and nodded. Katherine was dead. Stefan was dead. Tears fell into the ashes. Elena didn't want to move. But then Damon was there, lifting her to her feet. Elena hissed, the sound startling her. She didn't want anyone here. She just wanted to sit next to Stefan. Weak and in pain, she couldn't fight him. He pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. Her heart hurt. Then, no longer able to hold on, she fainted.

Damon caught her before she fell. He looked down at the ashes. Elena's limp hand dropped the ring he had given her. Damon bent down to pick it up with one hand. He needed to get Elena to her friends. She needed them right now. He would return to take care of Katherine's body later. Damon walked through the early morning light, his heart heavy. He had fair Elena to himself now, but not the way he had wanted to win her.

Damon stumbled, his own weakness causing him to curse. His wounds had healed, but he needed to feed. As did Elena. He would take care of her first.

Arriving at his villa, he made his presence known to Bonnie. The humans came out to meet him and looked at Elena in his arms.

"Is she…." The boy, Matt couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, she's alive. She needs rest." He took her to his room, placing her gently on his bed. The humans stood in the doorway behind him. It was bonnie that asked him the question he had dreaded.

"Damon. Where's….." realisation hit her. "nooo." she moaned. The others understood then too. He didn't want to hear anything. Bonnie stood beside him, looking at Elena. "Oh, no." she whispered. Damon tensed. He hated all this emotion, and it fuelled his own. He watched Elena's face as she slept, his heart tearing for her.

Elena felt her friends around her as she awoke. She had slept all day, for it was dark again. She met Bonnie's eyes, and the pain in her chest exploded. She burst into tears. "Stefan." she moaned. She didn't want to be feeling this pain. Bonnie held her hand. Matt stood when he had heard her speak. She looked around. She was in the villa. In Damon's room. Caroline, Meredith, Matt, Alaric and Bonnie sat around her. But she couldn't find Damon.

"Where is he?" she asked. "Where's Damon?"

"He slept all day, like you, but he left an hour ago. He didn't say anything." Matt answered. Elena's heart sped up. She heard the promise he had made to Stefan.

"He saved Damon's life." she said softly. "He stopped her from killing us."

"Where is she now?" Caroline asked. Elena just stared at her, images of bloodlust in her mind.

"Elena here killed her." Came Damon's voice. "She tore Katherine's throat out." Elena met his eyes. They were blank. Was he hiding his grief? What was he feeling. "Plus, she didn't have a talisman made. Eventually the sun killed her also." Damon walked to Elena's side, helping her up. Elena felt her injuries from that morning had healed. And she felt hunger flare up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Alaric asked, as they left the room, Damon supporting her. Damon looked over his shoulder. "Hunting." He said. "Elena needs to feed."

"Can we help?" Alaric asked. Damon laughed.

"You already donated blood once. And what Elena needs, is more than what the 5 of you can offer."

Elena felt there understanding, and their horror. Any other time she would have felt horrified herself. But the hunger had control of her thoughts.

Damon and Elena stalked the human together, Damon's thoughts on his brother. Stefan had asked him to take care of Elena. And he would. He would respect that she loved Stefan, and she was married to him, but he would make sure Elena was strong. It had been a week since Stefan's death. They had held a funeral for him. Damon had collected his brothers ashes into a small box. Elena wore Stefan's ring, as Stefan had worn hers. She had held it at the funeral. Damon had not left her side. The human's Stefan worked with had been so annoying. They had all come up to her and Damon, offering their condolences, bringing fresh tears to Elena's eyes.

He snapped back to reality to watch Elena feeding. It disgusted him that she was feeding from humans. Stefan would not agree to that. She had killed 3 humans already since his brother had died. Her grief feeding her bloodlust. She looked up at Damon, her eyes the eyes of a stranger. The new blood making her stronger. Her fangs revealed themselves as she smiled sadly.

"So this is it then?" she asked softly. "this is the life you wanted me to live when you offered me immortality?" Damon looked down.

"A lot has changed, Elena." he began. Then he stopped. "You will always be Stefan's wife to me. But I will take care of you, like I told him I would. You can live how you want. I wont stop you."

Elena took his hand. "You said it yourself, I'm in between worlds. I will live in your world Damon, but I wont let go of Stefan's memory. Please don't ask me too." Damon nodded at her. She had lost her whole world, and it was his job to make sure he didn't lose his.


End file.
